


In Which Dumbledore Tries to Have Fun

by bmw161064



Series: Harry Potter and My Terrible Imagination [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaotic Good, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw161064/pseuds/bmw161064
Summary: ... and accidentally causes mass trauma.Or: Being a headmaster can make a guy go crazy.
Series: Harry Potter and My Terrible Imagination [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058210
Kudos: 5





	In Which Dumbledore Tries to Have Fun

Albus Dumbledore often had days like these. He’d wake up and the first thought to hit him would be that today was a wonderful day to cause some havoc. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the most restrictive jobs by far. Constantly having to be a role model to the wizards and witches of the future generations and to liaise with parents and teachers, required him to maintain an air of grace and poise all of the time. However, there was only so much of being proper all the time that a person could handle and contrary to popular belief, Albus was only human. 

On his first day like this, Albus had only done something insignificant in fear of his reputation being ruined so early into his career as the headmaster. He’d deliberated between ideas like covering the corridors with cobwebs or swapping around the colours of the sand where the house points were displayed, but in the end, he’d settled for changing the password to his office from ‘treacle tart’ to ‘Albus is the best’. To his dismay, Albus had been busy with meetings at the Ministry for the majority of that day and in the little time that he’d actually been in his office, no one had needed to come up and so, his small prank had gone unnoticed. 

On his second day like this, Albus had been determined to have someone witness his mischief and he’d had the perfect idea of how to do so. He was going to cover the castle in neon lime slime. He had stayed up the entire previous night to prepare buckets and buckets of the stuff and spent the morning turning Hogwarts into a green wonderland. However, it had completely slipped his mind that the majority of the students had returned home for the Christmas holidays the previous week and with the sudden blizzard, everyone who had remained at the castle, quite sensibly, had decided to stay inside. And so, another unsatisfying day of havoc had gone by.

From then on, Albus had tried harder and harder each year to cause chaos. His attempts ranged from mimicking Minerva’s dress style - only to receive compliments from everyone for his new sense of fashion - to hiding the most common ingredients used by the house-elves - only for them to produce even more delicious and unique dishes for the mealtimes. Without fail, every single one of his little acts of rebellion had gone completely unnoticed, or worse, improved the public’s opinion of him. This simply wouldn’t do. For his next day like this, he had to come up with something that knocked all of his previous efforts out of the park. Something so outrageous that not even the most oblivious person in the universe could ignore.

He sat in his bed, thinking long and hard about what he could do this time around when suddenly, the most perfect idea came to him. He had the utmost confidence that this time, it really was a faultless plan. He jumped out of bed, laughing to himself in glee about the oncoming havoc he was about to create.

And so, on that fateful day, every student and teacher alike bore witness to the most esteemed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore running through the corridors and into every room of the castle stark naked. No one could quite believe their eyes, for the venerable headmaster would never do such a thing so everyone made a silent pact to believe that it must have been a mass hallucination and to never speak of it ever again.


End file.
